Between the Lines
by i Mel-chan i
Summary: Though he was new in the Third Division, Kira could tell that the Tenth and Third did not get along- especially its captains.
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: Between the Lines  
**Characters**: Ichimaru, Hitsugaya  
**Rating**: PG  
**Warnings**: language, violence, OOC?  
**Disclaimer**: The characters, plot, setting in this chapter as well as all subsequent chapters belong to their respective owners.

* * *

-

-

_'Light spreads, so warming, _

_Flowers bloom, birds sing, frost melts,_

_'tis another day'_

Kira was one of those few people that enjoyed waking up at the crack of dawn, not so much to get an early start at work, rather to see this- this beautiful scenery.

It had become a usual habit of his, watching the sun rise and then coming up with a haiku. He found that it brought a calming peace over him, helping to deal with his anxieties. Since his parents' tragic death, decades ago, he struck a nasty case of nerves. Of course, he had worried as a child, but ever since that dreadful moment he had been more panicky than usual. He would jump at the slightest sound, sweat over the tiniest of mistakes, worry and worry until his great aunt would slap him on the back, laughing that he had more worries than a thousand year old man.

One morning before starting the morning chores on the farm, he had stopped to gaze at the sun rise. He felt at peace.

Ever since, he had awoken before the world, for this quiet moment.

He inhaled- the cool air filling his lungs- and was about to turn when he paused. A ribbon of red adored the sky, not the soft pinks that he enjoyed watching but a scarlet streak of red, zigzagging towards the sky. '_Blood.' _

Premonition befell over him, something foreboding and awful.

At once Kira paced, rushing through the deserted streets of Seririte, his usually steady walk grew slightly wobbly and he nearly tripping over himself a dozen times. Suddenly he stopped, willing himself to take calming breaths. The Third Division was just beyond these gates and it would certainly not do if the Third Division's new fukutaichou entered all flustered.

The Third Division was cold and empty. No one had arrived yet, except for the morning guard who bowed slightly in respect. When at last he opened the office door, Kira was not as surprised as he should have been.

"Mornin' Izuru," his taichou greeted, leaning back on his chair, his long legs stretched out on the polished desk. He was pouring over a folder, occasionally flipping through the pages.

Ichimau Gin was a tall, pale man with long thin fingers and a smile, a mysterious smile that never left his face. A smile that seemed as though he knew some hidden joke that the world didn't.

"Good morning Ichimaru-taichou," Kira greeted, bowing respectfully. As usual his captain didn't pay much heed to formalities. In fact Kira sometimes wondered if Ichimaru-taichou would mind whether a subordinate greeted him casually, and guessed that the older man probably wouldn't notice. Ichimaru-taichou was an interesting captain, not at all like the other captains of the Gotei-13. He was more relaxed, one could say, careless another could argue.

He arrived to captain meeting's late, completely indifferent to the commander-general's disapproving stare. He continuously turned in late paperwork, often weeks after it was due. And he never kept track of his division's training or progress. Truly, if he didn't have a perfect record for completing every mission, then the commander-general would probably have demoted him long ago.

The captain yawned, straightening a stack of papers. "I was wondering when you'd arrive."

It was odd; his taichou never came to work this early- rather he adopting some strange pattern that changed every week. Mondays, Tuesdays and Thursdays he arrived at noon, while Wednesday and Fridays he arrived in the evening. Last week he arrived at eight in the morning, and then the week before that five in the evening. But despite his unusual patterns for arriving, he would always stay in the office for a little more than three hours before yawning out loud and saying he was off into his little walks.

"I'm sorry if I kept you waiting, sir," Kira apologized, lowering his head slightly.

"Nah don't worry 'bout it," Ichimaru easily replied, rising from his chair and handing his fukutaichou a folder. "Just in from 46."

"A new mission?" Kira realized noticing the official seal from the Gotei-13 but before he had a chance to even look up, his captain was already gone.

* * *

The report had been rather lengthy, filled with testimonies, maps, and battle assessments of a recent hollow that had appeared in the outskirts of West Roukongai. The hollow was charged hampering current rice ships that were set to arrive to Seireitei - of course the 46 Chambers would only look into something if it directly involved them. Because the Yasu River stretched through most of Soul Society, it was decided that two divisions would be sent out in the field. Third and Tenth.

Automatically, Kira felt something settling in his stomach. It wasn't that he disliked the Tenth Division or anything like that. On the contrary, he quite respected Hitsugaya and Masumoto. Having met Hitsugaya a handful of times, mostly through Hinamori-kun, Kira found him to be quite intelligent and composed, acting more like an adult than a child.

Also the Tenth Division was well known for its superb investigation skills, Hitsugaya being prized with excellent deduction. So there was no doubt that the Tenth Division would be especially useful in solving this case.

It was just that-

Just that both leaders clashed rather forcefully.

No one knew why, but out of all the captains, Hitsugaya-taichou and Ichimaru-taichou never got along.

Hitsugaya was the most recent, as well as youngest captain of the Gotei-13. Having graduated the Academy in ten months with full marks and achieved bankai in only ten years, Hitsugaya was well considered a genius. Ironically, Ichimaru had also been considered the youngest captain and a genius in his time- graduating the Academy in a little more than a year and achieving bankai fifteen years soon after wards.

It was assumed that both geniuses would get along, would have some sort of understanding, perhaps similar thoughts and ideas.

What a disappointment that was!

A few weeks after Hitsugaya's captaincy, the commander-general assigned them to a mission- more to see how the two geniuses worked together. Though the mission was completed at record speed, the commander-general had quickly picked up on the animosity between the two, and as a result he never gave them a mission together.

Until now. If the Tenth and Third Division were assigned together, then they must want this crisis to be finished quickly.

"Oh you'll be working with Hitsugaya-kun?" Hinamori asked, her brown eyes widening. They were sitting under a great oak tree, its large green branches providing shade against the hot sun. Aizen-taichou had some personal matters to attend to, so Hinamori had decided to spend her lunch with her two classmates. This was a great joy to Kira, as Hinamori was constantly busy with her new title of fukutaichou.

"That's wonderful Kira-kun!"

He offered her a small smile. Hinamori had always been unblemished, free from any suspicions, and completely trusting. She did not have one bitter bone in her body. Perhaps that's why Kira loved her so much.

"I know that," Kira paused thinking how best to word his question.

"Doesn't Hitsugaya hate your captain?" Abari answered, slurping hot soba noodles.

Unlike either Hinamori's or Kira's upbringing, Abari-kun was a complete contrast. He grew up on the toughest streets of Roukongai and seen things that no ordinary child had. Despite his difficult past, Abari-kun was an honest person, hard-working too, with a dream to serve the noble Sixth Division. Currently he was a seated officer in the rowdy Eleventh Division, and though he had wild red hair and black tattoos, he was easily embarrassed.

"I mean... your brother's always angry when he's around Ichimaru-taichou," Abari-kun quickly clarified after seeing Hinamori's frown.

"No, Hitsugaya-kun looks like he's angry, but he really isn't," Hinamori defended. "He's actually really shy around people."

"I dunno," Abari continued, picking through his half empty bowl of noodles. "There's just this heavy aura around them, you know?"

It was true- there was always this heavy aura around him. It made Kira wonder, whether Hitsugaya really hated Ichimaru-taichou? Sure his captain made plenty of off handed remarks and enjoyed teasing people, but really Hitsugaya couldn't exactly hate him for it? Ichimaru-taichou was just joking after all, it was simply his jovial personality, surely that should be no reason to truly hate someone?

"I think Abari-kun's right," Kira responded. "Hitsugaya-kun seems more frustrated towards my captain. I would hate this frustration to possibly cost the mission."

"I see," Hinamori thought, putting her finger to her chin in pensive. "Hn, you know what I'll talk to him, okay?"

Kira smiled. "Thank you Hinamori-kun."

* * *

Persimmon trees adored the landscape. The slick tree stretched out its wide branches, filled with leaves and the bright yellow-orange fruit that his captain loves so much. Ichimaru-taichou planted these beautiful trees throughout the Third Division's training grounds and took great care of them- Kira had a feeling that he spent more times with these trees than the office- and when the fruit was ripped and ready to be picked, his captain would spend the entire week making _Hoshigaki_.

"Would you care for some Izuru?" Ichimaru-taichou offered, holding out a small bag of dried persimmon. He almost looked like a child, munching on the sweet fruit with that grin engraved on his face. In all honesty, Kira wasn't fond of dried persimmon, and he still couldn't understand why his captain enjoyed them so much.

"No thank you, sir." Kira paused from his briefing.

Ichimaru shrugged, tying up the bag of persimmon and hiding it within his sleeve. He cleared his throat before rounding on the four squads, the smile still on his face. "You heard Izuru, yes? Ten shinigami have been killed, two ships destroyed and three bodies are missing, probably rotting somewhere in the Yasu River."

The shingami looked up at him, their faces white- they had not been told this!

"You've heard? That's good!" Ichimaru nodded, the grin spreading against his cheeks. Kira bit back a protest. "So I don't have to remind you all to follow my every command?" he continued the light-hearten tone of his voice dropping slightly.

"Yes sir," the shinigami answered in unison.

"Good! Good!" Ichimaru nodded approvingly, the grin never once leaving his face. "You do as I say, and I'll try to keep you all alive."

The shingami went even whiter. Ichimaru-taichou was known for being almost as creepy as Kurotsuchi-taichou. In spite of the smile on his face, Ichimaru-taichou had no emotions. He lacked empathy and more often than not he said insensitive, if not cruel things. "Pardon me for interrupting Ichimaru-taichou," Kira stepped in, trying to ease these men's fears. "But shouldn't we be moving along?"

The captain turned to his second-in-command. "Ah you're right." He was about to turn then when his eyebrows furrowed as he noticed his subordinates. He laughed lightly at their fiddled faces. "Don't be so scared. What will the lil' taichou think of my division?"

* * *

The Third Division headed towards Tōkaidō, slightly north off the Fourth District. Tōkaidō was one of the Five Routes to Seririte, the only route that was parallel to the Yasu River to allow heavy cargo to be carried by boat.

Kira remembered visiting Tōkaidō a few years ago and had found the road so lively with traveling merchants and tourists, either on foot or with horse or wagons, selling or buying goods. Fifty-three post stations were sanctioned along the route consisting of lodging and food, where travelers would try to rest- but who could rest with so much excitement?

Retail stores, inns, tea shops, and the vast assortment of people and exotic goods provided too much curiosity for rest.

Kira had found Tōkaidō so mirthful and energetic, but even more breathtaking was the vivid scenery. Silent mountains hovered over the horizon, while green U-shaped valleys cut through the landscape, creating a sort of hallway for travelers. He remembered how flowers seem to blossoming everywhere and dark pine trees cast a soft shadow, and with each passing station how the scenery changed to provide more beauty and awe!

Indeed this road provided many sights that a culture had developed, and many writers and painters quickly used their talent to describe this scenery.

But the more they traveled through Tōkaidō, the quiet it seemed to get and the less likely a boat would be seen on the Yasu River. The hollow seemed to be scaring people away.

The Third Division traveled towards the fiftieth station, Minakuchi-juku and stayed at the _honjin_- a shinigami's personal lodging that was cut off from the public- for the night. The inn was nice and the lords provided great food and entertainment. In the morning they were off, probably facing a week's worth of sleeping on the hard ground and eating stale ration bars.

Another 25 km of travel to the east and the Yasu River stood out before them- a majestic body of water that stretched between two river banks and continued to flow for kilometers. Black rocks poked from the river banks, before the land dipped down slightly from the marks of floodplains. The water splashed onto the banks, busily moving until it finally reached Lake Biwa, the largest lake in Soul Society.

There were broken pieces of wood and debris left from the doomed rice ships that was being carried away by the current. The water, Kira noticed, was not clear, rather a muddy brown and for one instant he wondered whether the three missing shinigmai were right there, rotting in the Yasu River just like Ichimaru-taichou had said.

One of the Tenth Division shinigami approached Kira, as he and his captain entered the clearing. "Good evening Ichimaru-taichou, Kira-fukutaichou," a shinigami greeted bowing deeply. As usual Ichimaru-taichou does not pay attention, his squinted eyes glancing at the large expanse of water. The shinigami shifts his feet, unsure whether this captain even sees him. Kira nods for him to continue.

"Hitsugaya-taichou is assessing the scene, if you may; I shall take you to him."

The silver haired captain turned to the shinigami, noticing him for the first time. "Ha, how lil' taichou cheats- getting such a head start!"

The shinigami looked at him puzzlingly. Kira cleared his throat. "Where is Hitsugaya-taichou now?"

"Oh yes. This way, sir."

The shinigami walked with his head held high, looking straight. Kira noticed that he was built with hard bronze muscles and sharp facial features. His zanpaktou, sharp and hard like its master, hung from his belt.

"Has Rangiku been assigned on this mission?" Ichimaru asked.

"Of course, Masumoto-fukutaichou is always with taichou."

Kira noticed that the smile on his taichou's face seemed to widen slightly.

They found Hitsugaya and Masumoto by the wide suspension bridge, both of them heading towards the bank.

This would be Kira's first time working with the Tenth Division, and though he heard the rumors that the Tenth was well-known for its strategy, he couldn't help but notice that Seririte was right- the Tenth was oddly match. Both its leaders fit nothing of the classical taichou and fukutaichou style that all of Soul Society seemed to imagine.

Hitsugaya was still a boy, a small boy at that with a high sense of order, and Masumoto was a curvy woman with a bright smile and no a complete lack of order.

Masumoto seemed to be saying something when Hitsugaya turned on her, a questioning look on his face. He sighs but Kira notices there is a little smile on his face that he cannot wholly conceal his mirth. He replies something clever and she pouts, putting her hands onto her hips about to reply when Hitsugaya turns his head, realizing a presence.

"Hitsugaya-taichou," the shinigami called out, and their little game ends as they turn to the arriving party. Indeed the Tenth Division is quite mismatch, Kira thinks. For how strange that this older man is bowing before this child.

"The Third Division has arrived."

Hitsugaya's moved his teal eyes to the smiling face of Ichimaru-taichou before looking back at his Third Seat. "Thank you." With another bow the older man left.

It was quiet for a moment, nothing but the sound of the splashing river and the creaking bridge as the wind pushed it. Kira shuffled his feet at the awkward tension. He noticed that Masumoto kept her eyes carefully down. "Ichimaru," Hitsugaya acknowledged, his voice as calm as still water.

"Ah lil' taichou, how are you?" He greeted with such pleasure.

"Pleased that you have made it."

"Why of course," he grinned. "I do enjoying working with you, lil' taichou, and your pretty fukutaichou."

Hitsugaya gave him a hard look but did not respond. "Masumoto," he suddenly ordered. "Please see to it that the squads are properly assigned."

"Yes taichou," she spoke softly, bowing her head. Ichimaru glanced at Kira. He understood the message and followed Masumoto down the river.

Her mind seemed to be elsewhere for a moment, but then she turned and gave Kira a healthy shove, nearly causing the younger boy to fall over.

Kira had met her in the Vice-Captain meetings, and had remembered only one thing: Masumoto Rangiku was always bubbly and cheerful.

She was tall with long auburn hair that curled and bounced before reaching her small waist. Her face was slightly oval with high cheek bones and a slight pointed nose. She had perfect arched eyebrows that were constantly raised high in astonishment or laughter; and two gray almond eyes that danced with excitement. Wherever she went, she was the center of attention, of excitment, of fun.

She was beautiful, the most beautiful woman in all of Seireitei, perhaps Soul Society.

"Hey kiddo, how've you been?" Masumoto smiled, her pink lips curving.

"I've been well. Thank you for asking Masumoto-fukutaichou."

She snorted. "You don't have to be so polite, you know. Try to loosen up, every once in a while!"

Kira hesitated. Masumoto had been fukutaichou for years, whereas Kira had only been promoted two years ago. He didn't think he should speak to his senior so causally. "Yes, I will try to keep that in mind Masumoto-fukutaichou." She gave him a look. "Uh Masumoto-san."

"I hope so because this mission will sure take out all joy in you."

Kira's mind automatically started racing. "Is the hollow that dangerous? Has the hollow attacked again? Were the bodies of the missing shinigami found?"

"What? No! I'm talking about the paperwork after this." Kira stared at her in surprise. He had been thinking the most dreadful of things and yet Masumoto had been more fearful of paperwork? Just what type of fukutaichou was she if she didn't want to do her job?

"Kira-fukutaichou!" called out a shinigami and he was snapped from his thoughts. A petite shinigami approached him, a brunette girl with a lovely face and two dimples that showed whenever she smiled. She had the two most brilliant blue eyes, blue as the sea.

"What is it Manami-kun?" he asked alert by her rather disheveled face.

"Youshirou-san is having trouble setting up camp. Some of the Tenth Division shinigami insist that we should set up camp to the south instead."

"What?" Masumoto spat out. "Where?"

Manami took a glance at her instead. "This way ma'am."

A brawl was about to take place. There was a gathering of shinigami, many of them with eager faces others fearful and angry. What began as a simple dispute had escalated, now the two shinigami were constantly touching their proper zanpaktou and shouting insults at one another.

It took one comment and soon a fist swung. Another one followed and shouts and cheers were cried out.

"What the hell is going on here?"

All eyes flew to Masumoto, and suddenly she wasn't so cheerful and bubbly, she was angry. Immediately there were some hasty bows and mutters of 'fukutaichou,' but Masumoto ignored them. She walked with her head high, her arms crossed over.

"Well what is going on?" she asked to the silent crowd. Where there had been shouts and rowdiness soon turned to complete silence. She approached the man with the swollen face. He looked to be in his late teens but the bloody nose made it difficult to make out any physical characteristics, except for his fearful brown eyes.

"Jurou, what's been going on?"

"I-I..." he dropped to the ground then. "I apologize Masumoto-fukutaichou for my behaviour."

Her gray eyes blazed angrily. "Get cleaned. I will give you you're punishment later."

He bowed his head hastily leaving.

She turned to the crowd next. The crowd almost seemed to melt away under her intense gaze. "What type of stupidity is this? Shinigami from the Tenth Division brawling like drunkards? Is this how you present your division to fellow comrades? Like a bunch of squabbling idiots?"

Silence followed her words. "Do you mean to disrespect me? Hitsugaya-taichou? The Tenth Division?"

"No ma'am! No, no!"

Masumoto turned to Kira, and the young fukutaichou suddenly felt his knees weak. "Kira-fukutaichou. I apologize for the rude welcoming my division has shown."

Kira cleared his throat. "Its a-alright Masumoto-fukutaichou."

She smiled at him, a reassuring smile before rounding her division. "_We _are going to set up camp elsewhere." There was a groan of protest but Masumoto did not listen, she continued strong and fearless.

Kira realized how foolish he had been in doubting Masumoto.

-

_TBC_

* * *

A/N: Yes I realize that I suck at writing haikus but I read somewhere that Kira wasn't as good as writing haikus so maybe it somehow balances? Dunno.


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

-

-

'_New day, tell what comes?_

_—More mistrust and enmity? _

_Please New Day, bring peace.' _

On top of a small grassy hill, wild flowers running along its slope, Kira stood. The Yasu River below him, snaking its way on the bumpy landscape, hiding a hollow within its quiet depth.

The sun continued to break from the cold land, bringing an arc of colors and warmth. Kira frowned, noticing that today just as the past few days, red was adorning the sky. Indeed too much red, two thick ribbons of red zigzagging, entwining with one another— warning of the bloodshed that would come.

He sighed. The mission would officially begin today, so of course it could be expected that more red would appear. But this approaching bloodshed wasn't bothering him.

Last night's brawl between two shinigami from the Third and Tenth Division, left him unease. Masumoto had stepped in, of course harshly reprimanding her subordinates for acting so foolishly, and proceeded to move her camp, as a sort of reparation. But the Third Division did not view her amends in any kindness.

At once the division broke out in an uproar- reprimanding the Tenth Division's behavior. Arguments flowed, like spilled water, over their selfishness and imprudence, in being so over controlling over a campsite and then having the nerve to insult their division. Sympathy was cried out for poor Youshirou, who had only done his duty as Third Seat.

Kira tried to raise his voice, tried to get a hold of the situation as Masumoto had, but his soft voice barely reached the surface of their shouts.

"Now what seems to be the problem here?"

The cool voice easily broke through, like a whip cracking in the air. The Third Division bowed to its captain.

"Izuru what happened?" Ichimaru-taichou asked a curious look on his face.

"T-there," he cleared his throat. "There was an unfortunate dispute sir."

"Oh?"

There was another outburst, shouted arguments that the Tenth Division had provoked the fight.

"It was self-defense, Ichimaru-taichou!"

"They're the ones that threw the first punch!"

Quickly other shinigami squawked out in agreement. Their captain stood calmly, the smile still on his face as though he were hearing his nephew happily recall a family trip. "Youshirou," he finally beckoned causing the division to instantly return in silence. All eyes went to the young man, nursing a swollen left eye and broken lip. "Sir."

And then Ichimaru laughed such an amused laugh that was completely out of place. It was not a boisterous laugh, it was creepy. "I win the bet! I told Lil' taichou you all wouldn't last twenty minutes without killing each other." He chuckled again, the shinigami silent, unsure whether their captain was joking. The captain turned, his white haori flapping behind him.

"Izuru will watch over you, so don't be getting into anymore trouble." He paused suddenly remembering something. "Youshirou, do clean yourself that eye of yours looks real nasty."

Again he chuckled before strolling away, leaving his division in bewilderment. Camp was set up in silence, for which Kira was grateful.

However sometime in the late night while everyone slept and the river roared rather loudly, Kira woke in the middle of the night. Tossing and turning, Kira finally decided to take a walk around the campsite. The grass seemed almost black as he stepped outside his tent, the trees long tendrils stretching against the clear night sky.

Water splashing from the river, roaring as it continued to flow downriver- carrying water and corpses.

"Kira-fukutaichou, you startled me!"

He squinted his eyes in the darkness, noticing the petite girl with the large blue eyes that had come running to him for help. To her side was another shinigami, his face pale with fright. In the end he hadn't been able to do anything, it was Masumoto-san that pacified both divisions. Suddenly he felt a bang of guilt. "I'm sorry Manami-kun."

She smiled at him, her dimples spreading on her face. "No it's my fault! I should have been paying attention, sorry 'bout that Kira-fukutaichou!"

Manami-kun, the current Seventh Seat, had such a pleasant personality that anyone felt an ease around her. She was the first person in the Third Division that had introduced herself, ever since he had gotten along fairly well with Manami-kun, it was just that he often found her gossiping rather annoying.

"You should be on guard all the time, Manami-kun, especially if you're on nightly patrol."

She flushed in embarrassment. Both shingami hastily bowed their head in apology. Kira easily dismissed it, continuing to walk along the sleeping campsite, both of them taking a step behind him.

Small noises echoed in the night, mostly owls or crickets chirping in the night. The round moon cast off shadows of trees and rocks, while the rolling valleys provided a quiet silhouette behind them. Suddenly Kira thought of something.

"What were you speaking about?" Kira asked, stopping at the top of a hill looking below the many tents. A thin line of smoke wounded its way to the night sky, no doubt the campsite of the Tenth Division.

The two shingami glanced at one another in hesistation. "Is there a problem?" Kira asked looking to each of them.

"No, no," Manami-kun began. "It isn't anything like that, Kira-fukutaichou. It's just that-"

"What is it?"

The brunette gulped, her blue eyes darting to the side for a moment. The other shingami turned his head, clearly not wanting to join in this conversation. "Well... there's a rumor going around."

There were always rumors going around from who was getting a promotion to who was seeing who. "So?" Kira asked rising his brow.

She flushed. "It's about Hitsugaya-taichou."

"Go on."

"Um... apparently Hitsugaya-taichou was furious when he found out the Third and Tenth were being assigned together. So he made a personal request to the commander-general for a reassignment."

Kira stared at her flushed face in disbelief.

"The commander-general would not allow it. He said that the Central 46 Chambers had personally selected the two divisions. He couldn't deny an order but when Hitsugaya-taichou continue to insist on the reassignment, the commander-general got upset. He warned him that if he didn't get along with a fellow colleague that he would be harshly punished."

What? No, Hitsugaya wouldn't do something like that. Hitsugaya wouldn't be asking Yamammoto-soutaichou for a reassignment without a proper reason. It was completely out of character for him.

"It's true isn't it?" the second shinigami asked, his voice a whisper in the night. Unconsciously they all gazed over the hill where the Tenth Division was currently sleeping. "Hitsugaya-taichou hates our captain."

"No," Kira spat out. "No, he doesn't."

Choler washed over him. He didn't like these awful rumors being spread- these rumors that were probably causing the drifting between both divisions, for creating this tension and unanimity.

Hatred, true hatred was a wicked emotion, Kira understood. It coursed like poison, slowly ailing the mind, twisting and warping it until it ruined logic and reason. It hardened the soul, stripping away compassion and empathy, breaking morals and values.

Hatred deemed it right to hurt another being, to watch that being suffer and somehow find a cruel satisfaction in it.

_'Listen Izuru, listen to me. Your parents are gone- they cannot protect you anymore. You have to escape to your grandfather's estate- go, go now!- before they realize you're alive._

"Kira-fukutaichou, are you alright?" Manami-kun asked.

Hatred, Kira thought remembering his parents' tragic death, fueled the flames of war.

"Don't you ever repeat this, and if someone else mentions it, tell them it's nothing more than a rumor- it's a lie- do you understand?"

"Yes sir," both the shinigami answered, slightly shaken by the extraordinary behavior of their soft spoke vice-captain. They hastily bowed; hurriedly scurrying along to continue in their night watch.

_'Doesn't Hitsugaya hate your captain?' _

Kira shook his head as Abari-kun's question came into mind.

No, why would he? Hitsugaya-taichou was prized for his logic and control of emotions. Sure Hitsugaya would get upset but he would never hold a grudge, he would never commit such a fallacy.

Hitsugaya and Ichimaru-taichou would make great contributions together and then everyone would see what a terrible rumor this has all been.

* * *

-

At last the morning sun rose and slowly the ink spots on the sky blended into the sky blue. The red slowly washed away but still a harsh omen of the bloodshed that would invulnerably come. Kira sighed. Ichimaru-taichou had already created a map and schedule of which shinigami would be dispatch.

Although Kira was just a newcomer to the Third Division, he had created a sort of homage with each of the division members and he didn't want any of them to be gone.

The wind rustled just as he was about to turn and he caught sight of an unusual shadow on the other side of the river. The shadow moved with agility and then created a slight ripple on the water surface. Hand on the hilt of Waisuke; he caught sight of silver disappearing from the foot of the hill.

He wondered what it was, when suddenly soft footsteps landed right behind him.

"Kira."

He almost jumped as he recognized Hitsugaya's voice. "G-good morning Hitsugaya-taichou!"

The younger boy nodded, his teal eyes observing him— taking in his blond hair and pale face from his black shinigami robes to his vice-captain's badge— for an instance.

Standing beside the boy-captain, Kira realized that Hitsugaya was indeed very small, even for his age. Undeniably, he resembled most of the First Year Academy students. He had milky white hair that always stood up at a angle, making it seem as though he had just taken a nap.

Thinking back, Kira thought how it was rather humorous that this was the boy Hinamori-kun talked so fondly about back in the Academy. Somehow Kira had envisioned a playful child with large chocolate eyes and a bright, carefree smile. Instead he found a small, skinny boy with sharp, green eyes and a scowl on his face.

"That's your brother?" Abari-kun had questioned out loud when Hinamori-kun first introduced them.

"Yup, this is Shirou-chan!"

Hinamori let out a tiny yelp then as Hitsugaya pulled her pigtail. "Don't call me that!"

Clearly Hinamori and Hitsugaya looked and acted nothing alike. He remembered Hitsugaya preferred to be by himself, doing schoolwork or else training. In contrast Hinamori liked to socialize, laugh and talk with friends and get involved in clubs. Hitsugaya was gifted, Kira soon learned. Hinamori worked hard, night and day to learn a kidou spell, whereas Hitsugaya could learn that same spell in a few hours. Still he was 'bratty' as Abari-kun dubbed it nothing compared to the kind Hinamori.

"Has Ichimaru awaked yet?"

Kira didn't know. His taichou continued with his unusual patterns of arriving, even when they were on a mission. After the incident last night, his captain disappeared from the campsite returning before midnight. This morning he hadn't seen his captain and could only guess that his captain went to god knows where.

"I think so."

"When you do see him. Tell him I would like to hold a meeting with him in two hours."

Kira nodded. "Hitsugaya-kun what were you doing so early on the other side of the river?"

Hitsugaya gave him a look. "Ah… excuse me Hitsugaya-taichou."

His acute eyes turned to look beyond the hillside, towards the Yasu River. He was silent for a moment before he spoke. "There's a small town to the east of Minakuchi-juku that was flooded when the hollow attacked. I was assessing the damage."

"Why didn't it say so in the report?"

The report had mostly concentrated on the destroyed rice ships. There had been no mentioned of any civilians, especially towns.

"There was a fungus disease this summer that caused crop failure. Isn't it obvious?" he asked after realizing that Kira had not understood. "The Central 46 Chambers doesn't care what happens to that town. If anything they're hoping that the flood wiped off the entire town so they won't have to give aid."

The causal manner in which he said it, made Kira frown. "But the Central 46 Chamber was selected by His Majesty the King, with the purpose of protecting Soul Society—"

"Do you really think that Kira?"

It felt as though he had been struck. He looked at the boy, unaware to what Hitsugaya was referring to. The Central 46 Chambers served as the executive and judiciary authority that judged and punished dangerous criminals. They were responsible for the peace and safety of Soul Society. Everyone knew that.

If the Central 46 Chambers didn't mention that town, then maybe it must have been so for a reason.

"I guess you don't see." Hitsugaya sighed but didn't bother with an explanation. "Anyway, be sure to tell Ichimaru that I would like to discuss with him our tactics."

"I will." He thought of something them. "I look forward to working with you Hitsugaya-taichou."

It was nothing but the truth.

The younger captain nodded and with another flash, he was gone.

* * *

When he returned to the campsite, Kira was automatically greeted with Manami-kun's worried face. She quickly recited a report, mentioning that the early surveillance squad had discovered a body.

It was one of the three bodies that had been missing. The dead shingami had drowned and just as Ichimaru-taichou had cruelly joked, his body was decomposing. Its skin had turned greenish, algae and mud sticking onto the face. Blood and dirt underneath his broken fingernails, and bones jagging out from torn skin.

The body stunk profoundly as they wrapped it up, on route to Seireitei.

He spotted Ichimaru-taichou giving orders to the shingami that would be taking the body home. "Ah good morning, Izuru! I trust you've heard the recent news?"

"Yes," he nodded his face grave. He briefly speculated whether the shinigami had a family, whether this family would be overwhelmed by uncontrollable tears when they finally received the body, their hopes finally trashed that he was alive.

"Ichimaru-taichou, Hitsugaya-taichou has requested an audience to discuss tactics for the mission."

"Yes, I would be happy to discuss ideas with the Lil' taichou." His smile widened.

Ichimaru-taichou only took his fukutaichou as an escort. He turned and waged a finger at his division, reminding them all to not slack off just because their captain was away. The shinigami stared at him with white faces, no one daring to make some remark about the Tenth Division—the body had certainly spooked most of them.

The Tenth Division had re-set camp a kilometer to their campsite on top of a hillside. Most of the shinigami were waking up, dark circles underneath their eyes probably from staying up late in the night to make camp.

"Who there… oh Ichimaru-taichou, good morning." Both guards bowed. The looked to be sisters with their brownish red hair and brown eyes, though one was in her late adolescence, and the other was in her early adulthood.

"I'm afraid you'll have to wait a moment, sir. Hitsugaya-taichou was not expecting you so early."

"Of course."

A black Hell butterfly flew out, its delicate wings flapping softly. For a moment it was silent, until the two girls took a notice at Kira. They exchange a glance before they whispered into each other's ear.

Kira gulped feeling the color rising in his face. Since he had become fukutaichou, people whispered among each other whether he was actually that powerful enough. His weak exterior and gloomy face gave the perception that he probably should be cleaning up the sewers instead of leading a division.

"Excuse me," the younger girl finally spoke up, she was the prettier of the two. "Are you Kira-fukutaichou?"

"Um…"

"Yup," Ichimaru-taichou answered for him, smiling proudly at having personally selected him.

To this day, Kira doesn't understand why Ichimaru-taichou personally selected him. There had been plenty of candidates that had been promising, perhaps even more so, but Ichimaru-taichou had been persisting. Kira could only guess it had to do with the disastrous field trip to the mortal world.

His class had been on a field trip to the mortal world when hollows appeared out of nowhere. They had been ordered to runaway but Hinamori-kun had wildly stepped in to help the Sixth Year students, so of course both he and Abari-kun had jumped in to help her. It probably wasn't a very good idea considering that all three of them were First Year students with no real field experience whatsoever, but the Fifth Division had congratulated them on their bravery.

Besides that event so long ago, he rarely saw Ichimaru-taichou until one Sunday morning when Ichimaru-taichou walked into the hospital wings of the Fourth Division and pointed out that Kira Izuru would be his fukutaichou from now on.

To this day Kira wonders whether Ichimaru-taichou might have picked someone else, say Hanataro-sempai, if he hadn't been moping the lobby floor when he walked in.

"You're the Third Division's fukutaichou?" The younger girl broke out laughing but was sharply elbowed by her sister. "I mean it's a pleasure to meet you Kira-fukutaichou," she said bowing her head. "I'm Akiyama Tsukiko, Eighth Seat, sir. This is my sister Akiyama Hoshi, Sixth Seat."

"Akiyama?" Ichimaru questioned, raising his hand to his chin. "Now wasn't that boy that started that awful fight yesterday?"

How had Ichimaru-taichou known this? Kira hadn't a clue but then again his captain knew a lot of things.

"It is sir," Hoshi replied. "Akiyama Jurou is our brother and I'm afraid he didn't start the fight, sir."

"Indeed Ichimaru-taichou you should be aware that _your _division provoked the fight," Tsukiko continued coolly. "He was only defending his pride. It was that man that greatly insulted him."

"Really? What was said?"

"Ichimaru-taichou—" Kira began. He didn't want this fight to be brought up any more; both divisions should just forget that awful event.

"He implied that—"

"Tsukiko, Hoshi who are you talking to?" Masumoto stood behind them, a slight frown on her face.

"Oh Rangiku-san! We were just introducing ourselves to Kira-fukutaichou," Tsukiko smiled. Masumoto looked less convinced both she ignored them, instead greeted the Third Division's leaders.

"Rangiku so good to see you," Ichimaru taichou smiled.

"Likewise Ichimaru-taichou, Kira." Her face was stern, probably having received the news of the flooded town from her captain. "Taichou is not expecting you for another hour."

"Yes but I discovered something interesting."

Masumoto nodded. "If you would please follow me." She looked at her two subordinates. "Now remember what I told you."

Both girls nodded, waving good bye.

She led them to a white tent in silence, nodding to the shinigami that stood aside. The shingami still looked upset, wanting to yell out something in anger but no one said anything preferring keeping their eyes to the ground.

Masumoto parted the tent flap for them. Inside was spacious with a large map set on a low rising table, decorated with green pins, X's and red circles. Reports were to the side, along with blurry photographs of the destroyed rice ships and the drowned victims.

"Where are you going Rangiku?"

Kira looked up from his examination. Masumoto was just about to leave when Ichimaru-taichou called on her. "I was going to get—"

"But you said he was coming," the silver haired captain reasoned. Masumoto seemed hesitant. "Sit with us Rangiku."

Ichimaru sat down, Kira doing likewise. She still semed hesistant about something until she darted her eyes to see Kira. He offered her a small smile before she finally nodded her head and sat on the opposite side of the table.

The fight last night must have upset her, Kira thought, noticing how she kept her posture straight and her face firm. The fight was probably still lingering in her mind.

"Would you like some?" Ichimaru questioned, offering her some persimmon. Her gray eyes looked up, almost in nostalgia.

"No, no thank you."

"Are you sure?" he questioned taking a bite of another persimmon. "I thought you liked dried persimmon."

She didn't reply.

"Kira?"

"No thank you sir."

"More for me then," he grinned taking another bite. "Good thing. I'm starving."

"You know, I think I will check on taichou," Masumoto said rising before Hitsugaya entered.

"Ah Lil' taichou there you are! We have been waiting for you!"

"Ichimaru," he answered his green eyes narrowing. His gaze turned to Kira before nodding in acknowledgment.

"I was just offering Rangiku some persimmons. Would you like some?"

"No," Hitsugaya answered flatly taking a seat opposite the table.

"Does no one like persimmons anymore?" Ichimaru mildly asked taking another bite before tying up the bag and stuffing it in his sleeve.

"There has been sufficient collateral damage but as of yet the classification of the hollow has yet to be determined," Hitsugaya quickly began. "Despite this we can determine it must be a water type and a higher level." He dug through a pile of notes before reading from it.

"The hollow has no steady pattern, but if we assume that it is traveling with the river's current, this leaves a dilemma. The river splits into two streams, one heading to Lake Biwa the other merging with a lesser stream. But I've discovered a flooded town ten kilometers from Minakuchi-juku that shows sign it's been recently flooded."

"How interesting," Ichimaru commented. "We found a body three kilometers from our campsite."

"A body?"

"Yes. He looked to have drowned weeks ago. But the strange thing he was no where near the other bodies."

The two captains continued with this back and forth. Each one of them offering their own theories before the other pointed out a flaw. Kira learned that despite whatever differences existed between the two, both captains truly worked well together.

They thought in such a deep level, analyzing, examining all the facts before searching through their wide database and coming up with a theory. Kira smiled realizing that these two captains really could get along that these rumors were nothing but lies.

"We should send more squads to the east then," Hitsugaya concluded. "Based on what we have so far its definitely heading east."

"Hn… Nope!"

Kira smiled wavered. Why had Ichimaru-taichou gone and upset the boy when they were both getting along?

"You just crossed out all possible causes," Hitsugaya reasoned. "It's only reasonable that it's heading east."

The silver haired captain merely rested his chin on his palms, a smile on his face. "No we haven't. In fact I think you're wrong."

"What's the other cause then?"

"I don't know." He shrugged. Hitsugaya stared at him in disbelief. "What the basis for your conclusion then?"

"Hn," he thought for a moment. "Easy. I'm right and you're wrong."

For an instant there was a jarred look in his face— Kira had to wonder whether this born genius, had ever had so much as a whisper that he was incorrect— but then he hid the look in a mask of indifference. "Excuse me?"

"I said, 'you're wrong,'" Ichimaru repeated, the smile on his face transforming into a smirk. The boy-captain eyed him, staring at him for a long moment. "You're joking right?'

"No. I'm quite serious actually."

"Ichimaru," Hitsugaya said slowly. "You just ruled out all arguments except one. Therefore that argument is valid until some evidence deems it otherwise. You just can't come up with Theory X. It makes no sense."

"Really? Its makes perfect sense to me."

Kira inwardly sighed.

In the Third Division, Ichimaru-taichou always came up with weird arguments—'I saw a black cat on the way, there's a full moon out tonight, a little birdie told me'— and though the division gazed back at him peculiarly, he was always right. The shinigami had learned to stop questioning their captain's wild stories and would just nod their head obediently. However, Hitsugaya's mind worked logically and he didn't give a damn to whatever riddles he could come up with.

"Well it doesn't make sense to me. You just can't pull out theories from the air."

"Then perhaps you're not the apt boy everyone makes you out to be." Hitsugya's face turned sour but Ichimaru continued.

Kira fidgeted, he noticed Masumoto was looking back and forth. They could feel Hitsugaya moments away from snapping and from what Kira heard, Hitsugaya could throw a tantrum.

"Alright this is what we're going to do," Ichimaru-taichou finally concluded. "I'll go west and you'll go east, and when you figure out that I'm right you'll head west."

"This is ridiculous. You're suggesting the well being of the mission over a stupid notion? And then you mean me to understand your absurdity?" His voice was rising.

Masumoto rose, her hands smoothing his back and whispering gentle words to his ear. It seemed to calm him for a moment and Hitsugaya sat back, briefly shutting his eyes.

"What do you think Rangiku?"

She stared at him blankly.

"How sometimes an unknown theory can explain something that works against the evidence." He thought for a moment. "A pattern should not be taken so strictly, the past is the past after all you can't always judge on it."

"It is better to use the past as a guide to single out certain events and make judgment on it," Hitsugaya answered.

"True but what events should be singled out and who should bear judgment? Is it you Hitsugaya-kun? Do you decide people's fate, their happiness and sadness? What do you think Rangiku?"

Hitsugaya shot a look at Ichimaru but the captain merely smiled.

"Do what you want," Hitsugaya answered rising. "Send your squads west, north, south I don't care." He reached the tent flap. For a while Hitsugaya glared at him and the jovial captain just looked at him with a smile on his face. "Masumoto."

Masumoto bowed to Ichimaru-taichou and nodded to Kira before following her captain.

The silver-haired captain rose at a complete ease, forgetting the fact that he had annoyed Hitsugaya only moments ago. Kira wondered what his captain was thinking ignoring all the evidence they had so far and leading his division blindly.

"Excuse me Ichimaru-taichou?" Kira asked.

"Yes Izuru?"

"What were you talking about?"

"Oh nothing, just something I read in a fortune cookie."

-

_TBC_

* * *


End file.
